Vampire,Ghost,werewolf and a Witch Walk into a pub
by miss vertigo
Summary: George, Annie and Mitchell get a new housemate and sparks fly, there plunged into the world of witchcraft. Mitchell X OC GXN . A big melting pot of lots of magical sources.


**A Vampire, Ghost ,werewolf and a Witch Walk into a pub**

**George, Annie and Mitchell get a new housemate and sparks fly, there plunged into the world of witchcraft. Mitchell X OC GXN . A big melting pot of lots of magical sources.**

**This story started one morning, as some stories do with a phone call. A phone call that would significantly alter the universe, well at least the universe of three individuals. A vampire, a werewolf and a Ghost , which all live together in a land not so far away Called Bristol In a small suburban house, (belonging to the Ghost's ex-fiance who had murdered her.)**

**So back to Bristol where the werewolf, ghost and vampire decided to live like humans, they got jobs, a house, TV licence and Paid taxes. They made friends that they lie to, taken lovers that they endanger, and lived in fear that one day someone would find out what they were, blowing it all to hell .**

**Which on a not particularly sunny day at the end of September, the day after the full moon was the topic of discussion at the breakfast table.(before the phone rang and this story really started and messed up the whole of the universe) **

**..........................................................................................................................................................**

**George set at the tiny table in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee and a sore head, dressed in a dark tracksuit with no shoes or socks on, Annie sat in the chair opposite wearing the same Outfit she had died in. an anxious expression on her face as she studied George. Mitchell was leaning up against the counter wearing black jeans and a T-shirt staring off into space thoughtfully in till George spoke in a dead voice.**

**George - ****"Nina....Saw me change last night didn't she .. She saw me turning into werewolf "**

**Mitchell - "Well ...yes she did".**

**Georges head smashes into the table nearly knocking the coffee cups to the ground and groans. **

**Annie - " but she Took it really well". Annie interrupted in fake cheeriness.**

**George – "How could she had taken it well?, her boyfriend turned into a bloodthirsty monster in front of her .......I hate my life.......... the one good thing in it and I have to mess it up ..... ( Head shoots up in worry) ......God....She.......She....... She ok Isn't she.... I didn't do anything? Did I ?... did I ? ."**

**Annie - " oh..no ... she ok ....you kind of Gentle with her .....for a Werewolf .....well you didn't eat her up like Little red Riding Hood anyway ."**

**Mitchell - " it ok George .......... she ok , we Explained thing to her." ( George's head hits the table again.)**

**George " what you told her that her boyfriend is a bloody werewolf and that you tow are his vampire/ghost housemates?. On top of that the world that she thought existed is nonsense and that fairytale are Real ...... I bet that conversation went great.**

**Mitchell. - " Well not Exactly...... we told her that you had a very rare medical condition and that you would tell her about it when you are feeling better"**

**George snorting at the excuse they came up with. " Mitchell, Nina a medic.... Couldn't you come up with anything better? "**

**Annie -." Give us some credit it was a very stressful situation ...... It was the best we could come up with at the time."**

**George -." That's it then , I'll go start packing , i won't be able to stay here. I'll have to move"**

**Annie -" move ....you mean run .... What about me I just can't move.. "**

**George -." Move .. Run call it What you want I can't stay here and be found out! ."**

**Mitchell." Calm down George.... Nina said she wanted you to call her in a couple of days and that she loves you enough for the truth .......whatever it may be.. blah blah blah... she's not going to tell anyone anything."**

**RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG (phone ringing)**

**George - " god what now "**

**Annie - " i'll get the phone ............... I swear if it's a salesman I'll ......"(Annie gets up and walks out of the kitchen)**

**Mitchell - " it all going to be ok , we built this life and I'm prepared to fight for it ....will tell Nina and Convince her to keep it a secret "**

**George " what one way or the an Another?"**

**Mitchell " if it comes to it "**

**George " I'm going to look Forward to that conversation"**

**Annie stormed back into the kitchen hands on hips and Glares at the two boys like if she tried hard enough they would turn to stone.**

**Mitchell " Who was it Annie ?"**

**Annie****:**** "Gregg "**

**Mitchell " Gregg?" (Puzzled)**

**Annie -" Owen's bother , your new landlord, my Ex-brother-in-law to be . He's coming round! **

**George****-" He's coming here? Why?"**

**Annie- " well Apparently since you guys didn't rent the whole house of them And just the separate rooms, he been looking for a tenant , And he's found one For the 3ed and smallest bedroom , The room which I'm currently using , And he's bringing her over to day........ To move in!!!!!!"**

**Mitchell - "WHAT"**

**George - " they can't do this .........We.....oh my god we did Do that didn't we ."**

**Mitchell " .......ooooooo... yes George what was it you sad ...... well save a bundle...who in their right minds would rent a room in a house with two strange men in........ You said"**

**George " I can't take this right now ...... this House is my sanctuary."**

**Annie "a sanctuary , it my home I don't see you getting kicked out of your room." She screamed furious.**

**Mitchell " come on we all agree that , we can't have a Normal person living here ....... will just have to scare her off ."**

**Annie " there coming at 2.30"**

**Mitchell." okay here's the plan George you're going to need them, Annie you're going to hide and ghosts things up make the room cold , move things around, rattled some change."**

**George " and what are you going to do .......... "**

**Mitchell "Im going to hit on her."**

**Annie ." and you getting a date is going to help how ?"**

**Mitchell " women moving into a new place ..... strange creepy man making a move on her ........ feeling uncomfortable , frightened ,equals leaving,"**

**Annie " EEEErrrrr …….. good plan "**

**Mitchell" yeah I think so…….. and if all else fails we can always eat her"**

**Hi everyone please review just press that little button down below.**


End file.
